Legend of the Savage
by King of 2211
Summary: Beware the shame of the Royal Family. Available for adoption; please PM if interested.


_Long ago, when the Pridelands were in full flourish, there lived two brothers: the wise Kopa and the mischievous Chaka. Both were loved dearly by family, friend and kingdom alike. Whereas Kopa was to inherit the throne, Chaka was bestowed the Roar of Elders; allowing him leadership of the Lion Guard. Kopa was known to aid those who needed help. Chaka, though a trouble-making prankster, was kind at heart and a gifted leader of the Lion Guard. Peace would reign for many years._

 _One day, a catastrophic event transpired: a lion from the Royal Family's pride accused the younger prince of murdering a group of hunting lionesses. Horrified by such accusation, Chaka claimed innocence the charges false. Fate was cruel to the young prince once signs of a struggle were found in the grazing fields. Though Chaka persisted he was innocent, the King came to a decision . . . one that shattered his heart into countless shards . . . he sentenced his son to exile._

 _His begs and pleas were met on deaf ears as he was dragged to the border of the Outlands. Seeing that everyone the claimed to love: subject, friend . . . family . . . listened not to his words awoke new feelings within Chaka: betrayal, rage . . . hatred. Soon as they reached the border, the negative feelings younger prince felt began to consume him. Forced to walk into exile, Chaka vowed he would return one day and when he did . . . the Pridelands and every species who dwelled within its kingdom . . . would reap what they sow._

 _Though the Royal Family watched with straight faces . . . their eyes were soon filled with tears as the younger prince vanished from sight._

 _Wandering aimlessly through the Outlands, Chaka's sanity began to deteriorate; his memories of his exile still as fresh as the day it happened. After days of wandering, the exiled prince stumbled into a quarry that filled with odd markings. But these were no ordinary markings as Chaka explored; within the center of the quarry was an old, gnarled tree . . . that held a dark presence. Fearful, Chaka attempt to flee, but stopped soon as he heard a voice._

 _The presence introduced itself as the one who "Believes the Misfortune"; **Shiriki Utundu**. The spirit sensed the exiled prince's misfortune and offered him the power to smite the Pridelands, but it would require him to perform a a single, yet frightful task: Chaka would need to sacrifice what sanity he had left. Seeing how eager the exiled prince was, the Shiriki Utundu had him hunt those who in the Outlands were unfortunate to defend themselves . . ._

 _Not long after they vanished Chaka, the lion who accused the younger prince was caught in the midst of planning to usurp the throne. The lioness party whom Chaka supposedly "murdered" were found trapped in a cave. These events led to a startling realization: Chaka was innocent. The King gathered and assembled search parties to locate the son he wrongfully condemned, and bring him home. Kopa, whose heart was laced with guilt, was tasked to lead the Lion Guard in his brother's place till they found Chaka._

 _Though everyone searched high and low, they could not find a trace of the younger prince._

 _One day, almost as if the Great Kings above heard the prayers of the Pridelands; Chaka had returned . . . . unfortunately . . . he had not returned to be with his family . . . but to make good on a vow he had made the day he was exiled._

 _The Pridelands would finally reap what they sow._

 _Though a feeling of happiness had washed across the Royal Family, they as well as all the Pridelands saw the change over the younger prince; they barely recognized him. His overall appearance had changed drastically into . . . something else . . . something . . . savage._

 _Though the Royal Family, the Lion Guard and their many friends and allies tried to reason with Chaka; their pleas were met by deaf ears. The younger price showed an alarming amount of dark energy, beginning his onslaught, resulting in many casualties; including the Lion Guard, the very group who he had once treated as his extended family._

 _It would be no sooner that that the King, his mate and Kopa opposed the now savage Chaka; his new powers surpassing even that of the Roar of the Elders. Though the odds seemed to fair against the Royal Family, the Great Kings empowered the hope of all the Pridelands in Kopa. Utilizing the divine gift given to him, the elder prince defeated was able to defeat his brother. Undeterred from the loss at hand, the younger prince taunted his father and brother, goading them to end his life._

 _Though enraged by the casualties left in his wake, neither the King nor Kopa could find it in their hearts to kill Chaka. The shaman of the Royal Family saw that there would only be one way to ensure the safety of the Pridelands: Chaka's soul would be sealed away. Though hesitant, it was clear to the Royal Family and all he Pridelands that Chaka was too far gone . . . they had forever lost him._

 _Chaka was then taken to a secret cave that bordered the Pridelands with the Outlands as the ritual began. Still not deterred, the younger prince laughed insanely, stating that even in death; he would still make good on is vow. He foretold that another would be born of the Royal Family who would develop a searing hatred of the Pridelands that matched his own. And when that day had come; his soul would be there to guide them to the smite the land the Royal Family vowed to protect. With one last laugh, he proclaimed that this would be the shadow of the family legacy._

 _The ritual was a success, Chaka was transformed into a cave painting; his soul bound to the cave, less some unfortunate soul had disturbed its peace._

 _Heartbroken from the loss of his youngest, as well as feeling responsible for transforming him into such a monster, the King and Queen stepped down from their position. The throne was transferred to Kopa, who had found a mate prior to his brother's exile. His heart heavy with remorse, Kopa decreed that the events that had transpired by treated as mere legend, or a ghost story. No one was to know the truth . . . it was just too painful . . ._

 _As the years went by, the Pridelands began to forget more and more about the disastrous events that had befall . . . yet the shamans of the Royal Family would be trusted with the secret for years to come. As time went by, Chaka became nothing more than a boogeyman, a story prides would tell their cubs into behaving themselves._

 _To this very day, the legend of Chaka's rampage became only myth with very few knowing the full truth. And some worry that another time will come._

 _A time where one born from the Royal Family would hate the Pridelands . . . ._

 _A time where they would rise . . ._

 _A time where the power of the Shiriki Utundu would empower them . . ._

 _A time where there . . . would rise a beast . ._

 _A time they would become . . . The Savage . . ._


End file.
